Claudio Piro
Claudio Piro is the younger son of Count Piro from How the Beggar Boy turned into Count Piro, a Sicilian fairy tale collected by Laura Gonzenbach. He is the younger twin brother of Carlo Piro. Info Name: Claudio Piro Age: 15 Parent's Story: How the Beggar Boy turned into Count Piro Roommate: Carlo Piro Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To grow the nicest pear trees! My "Magic" Touch: I am good at growing pear trees. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Aliz Fejsze. She's a cool girl. Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to be very grouchy, especially towards animals. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I love growing pears. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I'm not good with animals. Best Friends Forever After: My brother Carlo. He's awesome. Character Appearance Claudio is of average height, with long wavy brown hair and green eyes. He wears a magenta vest over a white shirt and black pants. He has magenta boots on his feet. He has a red scarf around his neck. Personality Claudio is very grumpy. He tends to have a sour expression on his face and is not easily amused. He complains a lot, especially in class. Many people describe him as having the personality of a grouchy old man. He has a resentment towards animals and tends to be extremely rude towards animal students, sometimes making rude comments behind their backs. Despite this, Claudio does have a soft side. He's frequently very nervous and insecure, and he's very close with Carlo. Carlo always tries to cheer up Claudio. Biography Buon giorno! I'm Claudio Piro. I am the younger of Count Piro's twin sons - my big brother Carlo is eight minutes older. Carlo and I are fraternal twins since our eye colors are different. My father was a beggar boy who was given a pear tree that bore fruit all year round. One winter day, a fox asked to take his pears. Dad gave him the pears, and the fox brought it to the king. The next day, the fox bought more pears, and the king asked if his daughter could marry Dad. The fox got Dad a fine suit from a tailor. On the third day, Dad married the princess. Later, the fox told a shepherd that he should say the sheep belonged to Count Piro (Dad's new title), and did the same with a pigherd and a horseherd. He went to the castle of an ogre and ogress and told them to hide in the oven. When the ogre and the ogress hid in the oven, the fox trapped them in. Dad received the new palace. (I know...I copied from Carlo.) My family is doing very well. I'm living with them in a nice home. The fox lives with us too. At the moment, Carlo and I are in our second year of attending Ever After High. Carlo and I are close, and we even share a dorm room. I grow pear trees with Carlo. The pears are very delicious. We plant them throughout the school grounds. Unlike Carlo, I'm actually willing to tend them as much as possible. During the warmer months I'll spend a few hours a day tending the trees. During breaks, Carlo and I will play with the hose. I'm somewhat of an introvert, and I tend to avoid others whenever I can. I prefer to be in my room with my brother, and sometimes it can be hard for Carlo to get me out. I have a bit of a temper, and other people see me as a grump. They always say that I act like an old man instead of a teenage boy. I admit, I can be pretty grumpy sometimes. I think I take things too seriously. Unfortunately, this is why I don't have many friends, in contrast to Carlo who's quite popular here. I'm jealous of Carlo because of this, but Carlo sympathizes to me. That's why he's my best friend. I'm not good with animals, though, and I prefer to keep large animals away from the pears. I prefer to concentrate on my work. I wish there were scarecrows that could repel foxes and other animals. Even so, sometimes I think animals are cute, even though they get in the way of work. Everyone here thinks I'm some kind of animal hater. I don't hate animals, but I'm not the kind to let them off the hook. I'm the type who thinks dogs should stay outside and be kept on a leash. Like Carlo, I'm on good terms with Dexter Charming. Sometimes I hang out with Dexter when I'm not working. I'm a Rebel since I'm content with raising pear trees. I don't need any crazy adventures. That's all I can think of. Thanks for listening! Trivia *Claudio's surname refers to his father, Count Piro. *Claudio's favorite animal is the killer whale, or orca. *Claudio hates One Reflection and Tailor Quick, as well as Dancing Queen by ABBA. *Claudio is allergic to dogs, which is partially the reason why he isn't fond of them. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Kaiji Tang. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Laura Gonzenbach's Tales Category:How the Beggar Boy turned into Count Piro Category:The Crimson Fairy Book Category:Nobility Category:Italian